dragonsgatefandomcom-20200215-history
Veiddi Ekkimeira
Overview: Veiddi Ekkimeira, or VE for short, is a town built upwards from the sea. The coastal districts are a grid of streets and alleys built primarily by humans, while the districts extending beneath the ocean are much more natural in appearance, and made by Undine who emigrated from Koralheim. Since its founding, the city has had a rather noticeable divide between the terrestrial and aquatic districts, though confrontations as a result of this is generally contained to racial slurs and disapproving glares. Population: VE has has a total population of about 3300 individuals. The majority of the population is human and undine, though a number of elves with more aquatic leanings call VE home. Due to its status as a coastal city, VE has also attracted merchants from all races, however these residents tend to remain on a more temporary basis, living within the town’s numerous taverns and inns. Politics: VE technically has two governments, though the undine side of the government carries more weight thanks to its control of the ports. The Undine run their part of the city with a meritocratic oligarchy. They seat 5 members, one who focuses on city defenses, one who focuses on economics, one who focuses on foreign relations, one who focuses on civic justice and finally one who focuses on the health and beauty of the city and its surroundings. The terrestrial side of the city is run by the mercantile elite, with the rich having the power to pretty much do and say as they please. This side of the government operates on a much more strenuous basis, and is often times forced to abide by laws and regulations set forth by the Undine leadership. Culture: VE has an incredibly unique culture born from the mixing of both aquatic and terrestrial influences. The phase of the moon dictates what sort of business practices happen when within city limits. The waxing of the moon is seen as a good omen for expansion, and the waning of the moon is seen as a bad omen for expansion. So it’s viewed as a time to acquire new assets during the waxing of the moon, such as purchasing new things for the home, or expanding the business, and during the waning of the moon it’s seen as a time to strengthen assets that are already owned, such as maintenance of the home or workplace. Terrestrial influences involve holidays held throughout the year. While some align with aquatic influences, such as celebrating the changes of seasons, or the solstices and equinoxes, many festivals such as harvest festivals and summer festivals have found their way into the culture of the aquatic region of VE. Economy: VE’s primary exports involve the standard fare you’d find in a coastal village, but it also serves as a trading hub that connects the inland cities to locations around the region’s other land masses. Most of the trade that comes through involves the lumber and mining industries, as there are both forests and mining industries in the towns further inland.